Charmed Right Out of Yourself
by Eric
Summary: Prue swaps bodys with Perry, a handsome investment banker to make sure Piper is not Possessed. Things go a little differntly than planned when Phobe gets involved.


  
Charmed Right Out of Yourself   
By Eric; and Jacquie Windsor (edited by Caleb Jones)   
  
  
(Note we are just having Fun with the   
Characters of charmed. NO copy write infringement   
Intended)   
  
PROLOGUE   
  
Prue was very worried. What if the succubus had possessed   
her sister Piper at her club when exorcized? True, why   
would a succubus have possessed Piper when a red-hot babe   
like herself was available was open to question? But the   
possibility remained - especially when the bitch demon spat   
'I'll be back!' Why demons loved Arnold's movies was one of   
the great mysteries of the Universe. This time though she would   
not change herself into a man. That had been a terrible idea! She   
was hardly a hunk at 5'2" and 112 - ER 108 pounds, plus she had   
looked like a sissy. She glanced at the book of shadows.   
'Here was a body-swapping spell.   
  
'That's the ticket!' she would lure some hunk into the   
house, swap bodies with him and imprison him in the house, while   
she tested her sister. Why couldn't her sisters be half as smart   
as herself? It was a thought Prue often had since she had to do the   
thinking for the three of them so often!   
  
( For those who don't know what a succubus is - Webster's   
dictionary defines it as follows: )   
  
"A succubus is a bloodthirsty species of minor female   
demons that survives on the life forces of human males -   
very much like a divorce lawyer. "   
  
  
  
Chapter one: There will be some changes made   
  
Prue went into the banker's club, Earlier, using her   
powers of Telekinesis, she had slammed the doorman who   
snottily asked her if she was a member back into an alley.   
The jerk would be out for hours. Prue looked around she didn't   
want any old male body for her soul. Only the best would have   
to do - just as in her clothes.   
  
Ah - there was the handsome and rich investment banker   
Perry St. Clair; perfect.   
  
Perry was trying to drown his sorrows. He was feeling sorry for   
himself. The damn Las Vegas sharks had reneged on a loan and   
he had lost a 100,000 at the tables. And sauce on the tart was his   
life dull! Nothing exciting ever happened to him! (Little did he   
know that was about to change!) He turned and saw one of the   
sexiest women he had ever met come up and look him in he eyes.   
This must be my lucky night, he thought, grinning.   
  
An hour later they were back into Prue's house and she was   
grinning like a cat that cat eaten its quote of kittens. "Just   
let me slip into something more comfortable"   
she cooed in an incredibly sexy voice.   
  
"What' that?" asked the charmed man.   
  
"Your body" said Prue with a sinister grin on her beautiful face.   
  
Perry was incredibly aroused. He stood and wrapped his   
arms around the beautiful woman. Strange she seemed to be   
chanting things under her breath. Then she kissed him.   
WOW! His whole body felt alive. His heart hammered like it   
was threatening to burst from his breast. Suddenly he felt strange.   
He felt his strong arms clasping the slender, sexy young woman.   
But at the same time he felt - like a faint echo - his body being   
clasped. He grew lightheaded. He felt arms round him holding   
him tight. He staggered and would have fallen - he felt like he   
was on stilts. But strong arms kept him upright. He opened closed   
eyes and screamed in a high pitched voice. Opposite him, grinning   
at him was himself - Perry St. Clair! This Perry grinned at him.   
  
"Hello, Prue" said the man. Perry looked down and fainted.   
He was in Prue's sexy, female body.   
  
Prue picked Perry up with strong arms and carried the man in her   
BEAUTIFUL body over to the sofa. She took out rope   
and trussed her real body up. It was weird - she felt so   
strong! Prue ran her hands over her borrowed, muscular   
body. Hot damn! Prue looked down at her real body. 'I'm   
even more gorgeous and sexy than I thought!'   
She said, with vast complacency.   
  
The beautiful woman on the couch stirred and opened her   
come hither eyes, which shown with fear and disbelief.   
  
"What happened?" Perry asked in a throaty, female voice.   
  
"I've borrowed your body for a short time. I'm going to see if   
my sister is possessed by a demon. Just a run of the mill thing   
with us Halliwell sisters."   
  
"Sure - a slice of life" he - now she - said sarcastically. Perry   
struggled futilely against the ropes. He felt so weak. "Why am I   
tied up? I demand you let me go and switch us back at once or   
I'll have my lawyer sue your pants off."   
  
Perry saw her former face grin. "Well since I'm wearing your clothes   
that might be a little awkward for you, besides he's MY Lawyer now. "   
  
Perry was frightened. He was just a helpless female now!   
  
"How and why did you do this? Are you a wicked witch?"   
  
Prue frowned. Strange how often people made that mistake!   
  
"No, I'm a good witch. I protect the innocent. "   
  
"You call stealing my body good? What about me - I'm a   
good person."   
  
"Hardly, you're an investment banker. Besides, I'm not   
stealing your body. I'm just borrowing it, and being in my wonderful   
body even for just a few hours should be interesting - so there's   
your interest payment!" Prue laughed.   
  
Perry didn't find it funny, he no SHE only groaned and rolled big beautiful eyes.   
  
Don't go away " Prue said, grinning, as she left the house and got in   
Perry's big super expensive custom Mercedes and sped off to Piper's club.   
  
Perry struggled girlfully in Prue's lovely body, but was   
helpless against the bounds. Boy did I ever get rolled, she thought.   
  
At Piper's club Prue walked in like 'he' owned the place.   
Piper's mouth dropped. It was her investment banker, Mr.   
St. Clair. What was he doing there? Her heart thundered in her breast.   
Was he going to foreclose?   
  
  
Prue (in the guise of the investment banker Perry) invited Piper to   
the guy's penthouse apartment. This way she could save some bucks   
by using Perry's liquor!   
  
Prue isn't as dumb as she looks. Actually now in Perry's body she is   
tall, broad shouldered and a very good looking, well to do man of about 35.   
  
  
-------------------   
Chapter 2. Piper Is Checked Out   
  
Piper sat on a leather sofa as the handsome dark-haired man stood   
in front of her. She felt disoriented. What was in those drinks anyway?   
He edged closer to her. He was sexy, but Piper loved her white lighter   
boyfriend. She edged away.   
  
"I thought we were here to talk about my loan?"   
  
Prue was relieved. No succubus would have passed the   
opportunity to make a meal of this luscious piece of male   
flesh.   
  
Prue laughed. "Piper its me, Prue - your smarter sister.   
I thought the succubus possessed you. That's why I   
brought you here--to defeat the monster--without harming   
you."   
  
"Oh, Prue, thank you--I love you--but I was able to protect myself   
by casting the 'Away Succubus' spell from page 304 of the Book   
of Shadows. Remember? You, Phoebe and me learned that one last year."   
  
"Oh? Did we? I guess I forgot all about that." Prue   
frowned with Perry's handsome face.   
  
Piper wasn't about to admit that she had just made that spell up!   
Actually, the demon didn't think she was worth trying to possess,   
and thought she was too whiny and weepy! Piper straightened her   
pretty, low-cut evening dress as it clung effortlessly to her skin.   
  
"Gosh, you sure caste a great illusion. I could swear you are   
Mr. St. Clair!"   
  
Prue laughed and modeled the body for her sister's pleasure.   
"No illusion, Sis. This is Perry's St. Clair's body. I 'borrowed' it."   
  
"Wow! Then he is in your body? " She giggled. "He must   
love that!" Piper looked suddenly thoughtful. While you're   
in there, could you write me a check or two?"   
  
Prue grinned. " Why not?"   
  
As Prue was writing a huge check, Piper was admiring her   
sister's new form. "Wow you sure can pick men's bodies,   
Prue! The guy even has great clothes as well as great   
shoulders!"   
  
"Yes, very nice tailoring, Armani! This guy whose body I   
switched with has good taste in threads. "   
  
"Uh--Prue--I just thought of something."   
  
"What is it? Is the succubus returning?"   
  
"No. Where is your body right now? I mean, you had to   
switch, right? So Perry St. Clair, probably as pissed as hell,   
is running around as Prue, isn't he? Couldn't he get you in   
trouble? Demons are bad enough, now you had to go and mess   
with an investment banker!"   
  
"You know, Piper, I never considered that. That's so clever of you.   
Grams would be proud of your terribly accurate logic," said Prue   
sarcastically. "Don't worry. I have her - ER... him - well, my body   
tied up in our old house. Nothing can go wrong. OOPS, that is   
unless Phoebe forgot what I told her and releases me - him. I told   
her to stay away until after 11 though..." Prue scratched her head.   
"And by now Phoebe's probably back from the mall, if she saw the   
movie I told her to go to."   
  
Piper stared at the hunky, pure, strong physical specimen of   
male in front of her. She smiled.   
  
"Considering it's around midnight, I would guess that   
Phoebe's been back from shopping for some time now."   
  
Prue said nothing - he couldn't take his eyes off Piper's   
creamy, soft cleavage.   
  
Piper shrugged and this made her even more fascinating.   
"Why should we worry. Phoebe can take care of herself for a   
few minutes longer. She's a witch, remember?"   
  
Deep inside Prue's mind, she briefly considered this.   
Phoebe was a witch, certainly, whose magical ability was   
clairvoyance, but otherwise she was as dumb a post. She   
probably wouldn't even go into the living room.   
  
  
-------------------   
Chapter 3 Phoebe 'helps' out around the house.   
  
Phoebe stared blankly at Prue, tied on the couch..   
  
"Tell me this again," she said, brushing her hair away from her pretty,   
young face. "You--Prue--aren't really Prue. Your name's Perry, and   
you're a MAN! An investment banker from Palo Alto." She laughed   
merrily. "Prue, what a ridiculous story. You shouldn't be embarrassed   
by bondage games. I think they're REALLY sexy! I never suspected you   
had a sense of fun behind that cute bitchy exterior!" Phoebe giggled.   
  
The confused former man sitting on the couch in Prue's   
body decided to keep her mouth shut about the switch.   
Maybe then this stupid girl would untie him.   
  
Perry, inhabiting Prue's form, looked down at her new body. All she   
could see was a tight wrap dress with a set of big round breasts   
protruding from her new chest. Usually Perry feel quite aroused by   
that view, but instead felt only somehow "cute". 'My best bet,' she   
thought 'right now, was to pretend to be this Prue and get untied by this   
bimbo.' She was sexy, but for some reason Perry wasn't turned on.   
  
Soon Phoebe had her 'sister' released and spoke.   
  
"Prue, believe me, I know - for bondage games you need a   
man! It just doesn't work out on its own!" 'Prue was so clueless   
when it came to guys and sex! she thought. Phoebe nodded at Prue.   
Her vision blurred abruptly and she looked as though she'd been hit   
with a small mallet. A clairvoyant apparition suddenly materialized   
in her head- Piper was with a really gorgeous guy in his penthouse   
apartment.   
  
"Gosh Piper had gotten lucky! I see her in a great apartment with   
some rich hunk! " She giggled "I sure hope that Leo doesn't find out!"   
  
Phoebe's head wagged as she shook away the effects of her   
unpredictable ability.   
  
"Hello, hello--Earth to whoever you are--" said Perry   
growing impatient.   
  
Phoebe came out to find 'Prue' waving her arms in front of her face.   
  
Perry gritted his teeth, thinking it wouldn't do any good to say   
"My name's Perry, not Prue. I don't know who the hell you are,   
and I have no idea what I'm doing in this sexy FEMALE body  
with big boobs!"   
  
Instead, Perry said words that popped into his - her head   
"You sound like you're being a jealous bitch!"   
  
This did not go down well with the younger woman.   
  
"I'm no bitch, Prue! You're the bitch - always telling us   
what to do - you're just jealous becomes I'm YOUNGER   
and sexier than you and you can't find a man!"   
  
The new Prue stood up angrily and stalked across the room.   
Perry, in Prue's curvaceous form, was furious. How dare this   
bitch say she was prettier! Perry kept hurling random insults   
at Phoebe, narrowing her grey eyes in anger. At once, a book   
flew off the nearby table and missed Phoebe's head by inches,   
crashing into the wall beyond her.   
  
Perry was astonished. Her ruby red lips parted in shock.   
  
"Prue! Don't do that! I'm sorry I got you mad, OK? Now   
knock it off. You shouldn't use your witch powers on me.   
I'm your baby sister." Phoebe, tried to look innocent and   
failed miserably.   
  
Perry stared at the shapely witch across the room, then   
shifted his gaze to the crumpled shape of the book lying   
on the carpet.   
  
"Sure, I'll knock it off--I guess."   
  
"Listen Prue, why don't you just stay here and cool down.   
I've got to go see Piper"   
  
Phoebe didn't want Prue horning in on her attempt to swipe   
that gorgeous guy away from their middle sister. After all   
Piper already had a man. Poor Prue could be so jealous.   
Right now the clairvoyant felt that her older sister needed to   
relax. Next she might hurl the kitchen sink at her! Phoebe   
hated when Prue did that. Their plumbing repair bills were   
going out of sight!   
  
"Sure--go ahead," agreed Prue, to Phoebe's relief. "I am   
feeling kind of--weird inside--"   
  
Phoebe grabbed a shimmering black vinyl jacket and rushed   
towards the front door. She checked herself out in the   
mirror and freshened her make-up.   
  
"Hey, Prue, if anyone calls I'll be back in no time. You just   
watch some TV or something." She headed for the door.   
  
Perry touched her new body, disappointed in a way that it   
didn't feel quite as sexy inside a female form as it did   
touching one --well--when she was still in a male body.   
Perry felt mainly just pretty. She heard the front door shut as   
Phoebe rushed out.   
  
Perry thought about what he might do, alone in the big   
house, hoping that the real Prue would keep the promise of   
switching them back! She wandered out of the living room,   
pausing at the staircase leading up. Slowly, she climbed the   
stairs, aware of the difficulty in negotiating them with high   
heels strapped to these tiny feet. At the top of the stairs she   
discovered a row of partly open doors leading to the girls' rooms.   
The entire ambiance of the large house was spooky yet tidy.   
  
The rooms weren't any different. Perry peeked into each one,   
prepared for almost any surprise, though quite certain that   
nothing could outdo the genuine surprise of finding one's self   
inside a strange girl's beautiful body, so she assumed that the   
girl herself must have been naturally wary. The odd sensation of   
sending a book flying through the air at the squint of an eye led her   
to understand that original Prue was probably a little ill-tempered.   
Perry experimented and found she was able to move things with her   
mind. WOW! This was way cool! Chairs, pictures clothes crumpled   
on the floor all went hurling around!   
  
Each door yielded a variation on the blackness theme;   
splashes of color were limited to the pillowcases, a quilt, gilded   
bedposts, unusual-looking glassware, and the occasional throw rug.   
  
"Don't these girls know anything other than black? I mean they're   
taking this witchcraft thing a little too seriously," she thought.   
  
Across the upstairs hallway from the three bedrooms was   
the door to the bathroom and another closed door. Perry   
reached out to turn the knob, but nothing happened.   
  
"Locked--gee-reat," she bitched, sounding so much like   
Prue that anyone would be deceived.   
  
Perry wandered into the bathroom. The former man looked   
into the mirror, becoming accustomed to the soft, black-haired   
female that returned her stare.   
  
"Oh dear," Perry sighed, "I guess should just have a shower and   
forget about the body switch. Not much I can do about it!"   
  
She reached out to delicately turn the faucets, then disrobed   
without needing to think about it and stepped into the stall. The   
warm spray felt good on the silken skin. Her smooth fingers   
caressed the sexy body. There are certainly worse ways to while   
away the time! Perry thought sensuously.   
  
  
-------------------   
Chapter 4 Phoebe Pounces   
  
Phoebe arrived at the apartment in time to see Piper and the hunk,   
talking. How boring, thought Phoebe! What's wrong with my sister   
letting a gorgeous guy like this go to waste?   
  
"Hi Piper, hope I'm not interrupting anything?" said Phoebe, innocently.   
  
"Uh--no--not at all," answered her slender sister. This was really awkward.   
Should or should they not tell their bimbo sister what was going on?   
  
Artfully, Pheebs glided sensuously between her sister and   
the wealthy hunk.   
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked in a sexy   
voice.   
  
Piper opened her mouth to tell her sister the truth, but   
Prue spoke first.   
  
"Perry St. Clair!" Prue said, in a vibrant baritone voice. "This vision   
of nocturnal loveliness must be the wonderful Phoebe you told me   
so much about."   
  
"ER--yeah--," said Piper. She was tempted to explain   
everything to Phoebe, but Prue obvious wanted to tease   
their sister. At least she hoped that was all Prue was up to!   
  
"Piper, weren't you going to go see your other sister or   
something? Make sure she is tied - I mean not all tied up?"   
Prue's hand extended to greet Phoebe. "I simply must learn all   
about this enchantress." He took Phoebe's far from unwilling hand   
and kissed it gallantly.   
  
Boy would lusty Phoebe freak out if she knew who was   
kissing her hand. Piper grinned inside. Let the little man stealer be   
embarrassed. Besides, Prue had told her to go and check on Perry   
to make sure that Perry in Prue's body was keeping out of trouble.   
  
Pheebs was glad to see her sister leave. God, what a catch she had made.   
Perry St. Clair was loaded, and gorgeous. This would be her lucky night!   
  
"So, my beautiful, sexy darling, have you ever seen the back seat of a   
custom Mercedes with gold handles?" Perry had a great new car. Cars   
really aroused Phoebe, as Prue well knew.   
  
"No, I haven't," giggled Phoebe. "I'm sure it's very nice though. You have   
a custom Mercedes?" The guy was really rich!   
  
"Oh, indeed," replied Prue, enjoying the effect of this   
vibrant, vital baritone on the curvy witch nestled against this male body.   
Prue led the bemused girl down to the private garage to a   
magnificent black sedan.   
  
"After you, Phoebe," he said, opening the rear door to let her in.   
  
"Oo-ooh, this car smells brand new," winked Phoebe, "I just love that   
smell. This must have been very expensive."   
  
"It was!" Prue shook his head in blind amazement at how   
shallow Pheebs was. Nevertheless, he was growing   
stimulated by the sight and feel of Phoebe's sexuality. The vanity merely   
served to increase his desire.   
  
"It's warm enough--you won't need that jacket in the car," smiled the man.   
  
Phoebe agreed instantly, shedding it and tossing it carelessly outside the   
car before climbing in ahead of her target. The clairvoyant's clinging   
skirt was already riding up on her hips, and her generous breasts thrust out   
invitingly beneath the flimsiest, lowest-cut top imaginable.   
  
Using Perry's hands, Prue wordlessly removed the blouse   
and Phoebe's grinned smugly. Already the guy couldn't keep  
his hands off her. Phoebe leaned up to seal a kiss upon his  
lips, while running her hand along the inside of the man's shirt.   
  
  
Phoebe spoke: "Kissing a handsome a rich guy like you is a pleasure!"   
  
Prue's heart skipped a nervous beat, yet he succumbed to   
the wonderful feeling of Phoebe's in his arms! He stroked   
his sister's lovely hair. Boy could Pheebs kiss! She was driving him crazy.  
  
She hadn't lost her touch, Phoebe thought smugly.   
Soon the guy would be putty in her hands - and mouth!   
  
"Funny thing is," remarked Phoebe, "my sister back home   
kept on mumbling something stupid about Perry this and   
Perry that. Isn't that hinky?"   
  
"ER--hinky--yes," said Prue, breathing hard.   
mouth, yet he wanted more--eventually. There was just   
something about the curvaceous brunette. God was the girl   
sexy as hell! No wonder she got all the guys. "You're the  
Sexiest girl in the world!"   
  
"I'm that good?" Phoebe asked coyly, wiggling her   
shoulders to provoke a reaction from the man she assumed   
to be nothing other than Perry St. Clair. She knew she was   
hot she had the guy hooked already!   
  
------------------   
Chapter 5 Perry Finds Enlightenment   
  
Perry finished the shower, VERY refreshed and VERY   
enlightened about the female form divine! She wrapped a   
towel around Prue's silky smooth body, and left the warmth of   
the bathroom for the cool hallway. Instinct guided him to the real   
Prue's room. She felt like appearing pretty - no beautiful, and a   
wave of sensuality and uncommon fashion sense overcame her   
annoyance at being swapped with a woman. The cool air of the   
hallway hurried her along, and it was much easier to move along   
barefoot than it had been in those high heels.   
  
"Still, though, I don't feel completely dressed without the heels,"   
Perry admitted to herself.   
  
Inside Prue's room, she found the clothes closet, swinging the   
door open to reveal a long rack of hanging black outfits.   
  
"Doesn't this chick have any other colors?" she thought.   
  
Rummaging along the line of clothes, Perry found only a   
few bright colors, which came as a minor disappointment.   
Perry was finally able to select a casual-but-sexy mix of   
clingy outerwear-a sequined tube-top, black leather skirt   
and an ethereal black shawl-like garment. She dropped the towel   
and struggled to fit the jazzy red tube-top over her smooth round   
boobs. Before struggling similarly into the skirt, she decided to   
procure a set of garters and lovely patterned stockings. Perry took   
unexpected pleasure at smoothing the stockings over his legs and   
attaching them to the garter clips. It was only as an afterthought that   
he remembered to put on a pair of panties. They were violet, clingy   
and sheer. They made her feel sexy as hell.   
  
"I would drag me off to bed if I was still my old self!"   
she thought, mildly amused at the irony of this revelation.   
Still, it gave her a feeling of confidence.   
  
Perry slipped on the skirt, draped the shawl lazily over   
creamy shoulders, and selected a sexy pair of knee-high black   
boots with sexy heels. By some instinct in this new body, she put   
on with unerring hands, make up that made her even more beautiful.   
By the time she left Prue's room a vision of powerful womanhood,   
Perry St. Clair was convinced of his feminine sex appeal.   
Guys would be silly putty in her hands!   
  
Using her acquired powers she shut the door mentally.   
"All this--and magical powers? Not bad at all, ol' Perry."   
  
She maneuvered the curvy female form down the stairs with   
a gracefulness she was growing more comfortable with. As   
though possessed by an unseen hand, Perry slipped out the   
front door and onto the sidewalk, exactly at the same   
moment that Piper arrived at the back of the mansion.   
  
The club operator, always the most enterprising and economical   
of the three Halliwell sisters, had taken a shortcut down the lane   
behind the house and entered it through the back door.   
  
"Prue? I mean, Perry?" she cried, too late to hear the front door   
shut. "Are you still tied up?"   
  
-------------------   
Chapter 6 Hey, Good Looking   
  
Perry looked in vain for her Mercedes. The bastard must   
have taken it along with her male body! Oh, well, she felt energized and   
decided on a walk. Perry became   
immediately familiar with the two-edged sword of   
possessing a sexy female body, swaying and jiggling in   
cool provocation down a San Francisco boulevard. An old   
gentleman practically walked in front of a moving cable   
car as Perry strolled past. Another fellow craned his neck from his spot on   
a bench, pulled a muscle and squirmed painfully.   
  
Perry smiled inside--fully satisfied that she truly   
appeared as the brunette bombshell whose house she'd   
just left.   
  
Another man whistled and called out rudely at her--   
"Hey,baby, how about us naked together?"   
  
Perry turned at him and shot him a withering glance, which unleashed Prue's   
telekinetic blast and the man,   
flew backward over a railing and into large rose bushes.   
He squealed in pain--'Bitch!--Ow that hurt!'-   
  
Perry covered Prue's mouth to keep from laughing and   
scrambled to escape a confrontation. She had no trouble   
now walking in heels.   
  
"I forgot about that--that power," she grimaced. "Now--   
where was I going? Where was I going?"   
  
Perry paused this beautiful body tried to organize her   
fleeting sense of purpose. Something had drawn her from   
the mansion, yet it was only now that Perry began to   
wonder what it was. She stared at the pavement, past the   
sleek curves of her rounded breasts secured in the tinselly tube-top. God!   
I am so gorgeous!   
  
"Looking decent, Prue," came a voice, seemingly out of   
nowhere.   
  
Perry whirled about, finding himself face to face with a tall and extremely   
handsome man. The guy just oozed sex   
appeal and Perry found her girlish heart racing.   
  
"Uh--ah--ah-- Do I know you?" she asked, trying to control her raging   
hormones..   
  
"Prue, dear Prue," admonished the gentleman, likewise   
shrugging and extending his arms as a suggestion that they were well   
acquainted. "You don't recognize your old pal? It's me--Dennis."   
  
Perry blinked and stared. There was no flicker of   
recognition from whatever parts of Prue Halliwell were left in her body. If   
anything, Perry felt a strange apprehension about this Dennis.   
  
"Dennis Amsterdam." The fellow continued to behave as   
though they knew each other very well indeed. He   
approached with a swagger that Perry found exciting.   
  
"Dennis -you know--I set up that financing deal for   
Piper--the club?--you know now?"   
  
"The club, yes," Perry smiled uncomfortably. "Oh yeah,   
that's right. You set up that financing deal. Sure. It was through St.   
Clair's bank."   
  
Dennis chuckled at Perry's innocent candor.   
  
"You Halliwell girls are too much sometimes," he snickered.  
"Probably two brains among the three of you,   
but I always took you for having a full head yourself."   
  
"Thank you," Perry smiled, as though the offhand insult was really a   
compliment.   
  
"No problem, Prue. Anyhow, you girls know if you have   
any troubles with that place, you can always come back and deal with Dennis   
Amsterdam. Your credit's always blue chip with me."   
  
Perry felt comfortable in the presence of this smooth-talking guy with the   
sculpted hair and tailored suit. He seemed to be trustworthy. But why was   
her head in a fog - like   
  
"Listen, Prue -- I still owe you at least a drink or something -- I'm really   
certain of that. You are just lucky enough to have stopped right here outside my   
joint. Come on in--you'll like it. Trust me."   
  
"Oh? Oh sure. The entrance is from the alley?"   
  
"Sure is, sweetheart."   
  
Dennis guided the gorgeous black-hair girl down a set of steep steps and   
into a large, darkened room. The heels of   
her sexy boots rang on the stairs. He flicked a switch   
and the room glowed crimson. It was a capacious,   
literally underground club. Black leather furniture and richly paneled   
walls suggested an upscale discotheque--completely out of synch  
with the century-old community outside.   
  
"What's your pleasure?" asked Dennis, subtly guiding Perry towards a long,   
padded bench, seating her and looking appreciative at the great legs   
revealed as she sat gracefully on the bar.   
  
He smiled. Prue was a real babe! This was going to be fun. Then he glided   
behind the bar in one continual, well practiced motion. "I'm having a rum   
drink we devised here last year--care to try one?"   
  
"Sure," agreed the astonished Perry. She was feeling a little odd around   
this commanding personality. He was so strong and she was so weak.  
This was exciting!   
  
Dennis returned with a pair of goblets and offered one to   
the busty lady he'd ushered into his basement lair. They   
each drank, her pale gray eyes reflecting vermilion from   
the iridescent glow that filled the room.   
  
"This is good--sweet--kinda coconutty, I think." Perry   
smiled through Prue's plump lips. "What do you call it?"   
  
"Wicked Witch," he smiled. "Very wicked witch."   
  
"Who? Me?"   
  
"The drink baby, although, you--can--be--"   
  
Perry felt the intoxicant seize her emotions. She allowed Dennis to remove   
the two-thirds-empty goblet from her delicate hand and place it, with his   
own, upon a nearby table. He let the handsome gentleman lean over to place his lips on   
lips that had belonged to Prue. Time sputtered into disconnected fragments, interspersed   
with pure sensation.   
  
"You are some kind of woman, Prue Halliwell."   
  
Perry at once felt exactly as Prue must feel when she is   
outrageously in love, or lust, or in infatuation. Strong Hands   
massaging her back. Soon her tube-top was gone. Perry   
had never been so turned on before.   
  
The girl gasped amid the intoxication caused both by the   
drink and the passion of sex. Sex. Sex! SEX!   
But new instincts told the new Prue that even though this   
felt great something was wrong. She knew she was sexy  
But would this cause a guy's eyes to glow?  
  
Dennis Amsterdam saw the sudden appearance of alarm   
cross the girl's face. He laughed.   
  
"Ha--you don't even recognize me--do you? Helpless,   
stupid witch--I'm Distomon Abraxones-an arch-demon of   
the twenty-eighth order. And you got sucked in! The   
famous Prue Halliwell, caught like a teenager on a lure. I am really   
enjoying this. Too bad I have to kill you   
afterwards. Nothing personal - its just part of my   
demon upbringing!"   
  
His laughter raged endlessly as 'Prue' cried out in pleasure. Demon or no,   
he was really had a way with the ladies. Endless waves of pleasures   
filled her body!   
  
  
------------------   
Chapter 7 Phoebe Gets Lucky   
  
"Omigod. Omigod."   
  
Phoebe lurched in sweat-soaked passion, enjoying herself  
with Prue's stolen male body in the back seat of the Mercedes.   
  
"This is wonderful gasped Prue. "You are one hot witch, Phoebe.  
There's real magic in your sexy little body!"   
  
Phoebe giggled. She was so happy. This was the best time she had ever  
Had with any man. The guy seemed to know how to really please a  
Female! Then the premonition of the arch-demon   
filled her mind having his way with her sister Prue!   
  
To the far away figure she whispered "God, Prue, forgive   
me, Sis, I've just gotta finish this last one," Phoebe   
rationalized silently. "Perry is the best! Of all the guys I've had, he   
knows the best how to turn a girl on and keep her that way!   
I can't let him get away!"   
  
Soon she said.  
  
"Listen, Perry, you're a sweetheart and everything, but I--Uh--"   
  
"Had a premonition or something?" Prue smirked.   
  
"No--I mean--yes," replied Phoebe, trying to find her dark clothes--a near   
impossibility in the blackness of the rear seat of the sedan, amid the haze of a   
moonless, foggy San Francisco night and with sweat running into her eyes. .   
"I mean, whatever--um—I just have to go, that's all. Can you drive me   
somewhere? And how about another date? I hate to fuck and run."   
  
"Oh, you bet," winked Prue. "I can drive you straight to   
heaven, girl."   
  
"No--come on!--I'm serious, Perry. Where's my top--and   
my skirt?"   
  
"I'll help you find them," replied Prue, softly tracing one finger along   
Phoebe's reddened cheek. "But just once more, OK?" Prue kissed   
her where she loved to be kissed.  
  
"Oh--OK," smiled the sexy girl. "But this is really,   
really, really the last time. Ohhh! Perry - how do you   
know what really pleases a woman?"   
  
Prue sighed in relief, this was the best sex he ever had.   
God being a man with Pheebs was great. He never dreamed   
his sister was so talented! She must practice a lot.   
  
-------------------   
Chapter 8 Piper to the Rescue!   
  
Piper wrung her hands, now convinced that her sister's body was nowhere to   
be found in the big house.   
  
"And if she--he--whatever--isn't right here, then she's--   
um--he's out somewhere. And, if I'm not mistaken, she'd be dressed up like   
a slut and possibly--probably--in some kind of trouble." She sighed.  
"Just like another Phoebe!"   
  
Piper was pleased with herself. She appeared to have   
solved a puzzle without Prue's assistance.   
  
The long-haired witch with the big eyes and full lips   
stomped out of the kitchen, swung open the front door,   
and headed outside towards the street. She passed a   
surly man whose face was covered from the scratches   
caused by being hurled into a rose bush. He was about to   
issue another catcall, but thought he recognized her as   
one of the Halliwell sisters.   
  
"Are you one of the Halliwell sisters, by any chance?" Better safe than   
sorry, he thought. Those rose thorns   
hurt!   
  
"Ah-yes," she nodded, shaking her head emphatically and   
dropping her jaw in her typical manner. It ran in her family!   
  
"I saw your sister head into a building over there with some strange-looking   
guy," he said. "Now, I helped you out, honey, so don't throw me into  
a damned rose bush like she did, OK?"   
  
"Whatever," she nodded flippantly.   
  
She followed the thorn-scratched guy's directions towards   
the lane down which Perry had sashayed, earlier, in Prue's sexy form.   
Before long, Piper found herself at   
the top of a steep staircase leading to a basement suite.   
Through the painted windows, she detected a burning red glow.   
  
"Red glow," she muttered. "Could be danger--or an arch-   
demon or a gas fire, or disco lights. I know this much - I better be   
prepared."   
  
She continued down the stairs and began to rap heavily   
on the door.   
  
"Go away! Can't a demon - ER - guy get laid in peace?" came an irritated   
command from behind the door. As well, Piper listened closely to hear a   
subdued shrieking--the unmistakable voice of Prue.   
  
"Omigod," Piper fretted, before heavily kicking the door   
open, nearly breaking her black high heel in the process.   
Now that would be a disaster. They were brand new!   
  
"Omigod," she squealed again.   
  
There, arched over a padded leather bench, was Prue's   
sweaty female body, being impaled in the pussy by a very   
well hung man with glowing eyes. Obvious a MALE arch-   
demon.   
  
"Freeze!" she commanded.   
  
At once, Distomon Abraxones was frozen in time.   
  
"Bend your head backwards," urged Piper. "Cast your   
telekinesis and blow the arch-demon off you!   
  
"Urgh-ghgh," gurgled Perry, struggling to crane her head   
far enough to stare straight at the frozen demon Distomon   
Abraxones. She squinted hard, concentrating on her new   
power to kick ass.   
  
The arch-demon was caught completely unaware by the blast that propelled him   
from the witch's body. It shot him backward into a mystical portal Piper   
created, into the pits of Hell.   
  
Still he smiled. 'What a night, Prue Halliwell was the best I had in ten   
thousand years! What a woman -she sure knew how to please a guy!' He was   
glad she wasn't dead. Maybe, if he played his cards right, brought her candy   
and flowers and promised not to kill her, he could get another date. It was   
worth a try. What a woman! She sure knew how to excite a demon!   
  
  
"Prue! Or Perry--are you all right?" cried Piper.   
  
"Well, I guess so. I am still alive But, I guess I'm all   
right. And for a fiend he wasn't a bad guy. In fact he was very cute!"   
  
The door flung open behind them. Piper whirled about,   
relieved to see it was only Prue-in Perry's body--and a   
disheveled and almost-naked Phoebe. Piper laughed inside.   
Prue and Pheeb sure looked liked they had been 'busy'.   
  
"Piper!" exclaimed Phoebe. "I saw the arch-demon raping   
Prue. Where is it now?"   
  
Piper grinned at her own cleverness under duress.   
  
"I defeated it and sent it back to Hell, Phoebe."   
  
"You defeated it?" asked Perry. "Oh really, what am I?   
Canned sardines? I was the one who blasted it with my mind!"   
  
As Phoebe stared in confusion, Piper watched Prue step a   
little closer to Perry and heard Prue casting the spell to swap their bodies   
back to their original state. They stared at each other with a surprised  
look on each face. Then suddenly, an angry Perry lunged at Prue! But using   
her powers she sent a beer stein flying through he air and it crashed into   
his head and down he went like a stone.   
  
Phoebe cried out and cradled the poor man in his arms with his head resting   
on her heaving breasts.   
  
Prue awkwardly retrieved her scattered clothing.   
  
"Phoebe, you can come back in a few moments to capture   
your man. I need to talk to Perry to make sure he keeps his mouth shut about   
what happened to night."   
  
"Good idea!" said Piper dragging the reluctant girl out.   
  
"Oh--you know each other?" gasped Phoebe.   
  
Piper and Prue looked at each other and beamed at their   
clairvoyant sister.   
  
"Better than you might think," said Piper with a smirk and she and Prue   
laughed.   
  
When the two sisters disappeared. Prue threw water on   
Perry. The man came awake sputtering. He stared up into   
her beautiful face.   
  
"Why didn't the spell work? Why didn't we change back?'   
  
'Prue' smiled with smug female superiority. "Simple. Who is the witch now,   
and who is the investment banker?"   
  
'Perry' looked horrified "You mean the magic remains in the body?"   
  
'Prue" grinned. "That's just what I mean. Now I am Prue   
Halliwell. Witch extraordinaire! With your powers I will   
really clean up in Vegas - roulette wheel here I come! I   
will get revenge on those casino hoods that took my money last year and have   
a laugh! Besides, I find I really like being a sexy young witch with a great   
body! Who knew being a woman is better than being a man!"   
  
"You can't steal my body and my life and my powers!"   
  
"Just watch me! It's just another hostile takeover for a stockbroker like   
me. Or rather, like the man I was. Besides, who did the original stealing?  
I'm the victim here, not you!"   
  
"It won't do you any good. You can't use your powers   
for personal gain!"   
  
"Who says so?"   
  
"Well - ER - "   
  
"That's what I thought - you were too much a bimbo to test it. Well, I'm no   
bimbo, babe! Look, here's how things are going to be. I am going to cast a spell on   
you - so you can't tell anyone who you really were. You will have to pretend   
to be Perry, the investment banker with the dull life. I will be Prue Halliwell - defender   
of the innocent and incredibly successful gambler. God it will be great getting back at   
those bastards in Las Vegas who took me for millions last year!"   
  
"But I don't want to be you!" Prue said, then hesitated,   
remembering the great sex as Perry and how talented   
Phoebe was. Also, no demon battling - it would make a nice change to live a   
peaceful life again. Besides the   
brand-new Mercedes would be his as well a great penthouse   
apartment with a couple of maids! And no whiny Piper! And a great big   
bathroom all to himself! He would have lots   
and lots of money. Also no periods, I wonder how the   
new MISS Halliwell will like those? I should hide the   
Midol before I go!   
  
"You can marry Phoebe! From what I hear, she's great in   
bed." added the new Prue, her feminine intuition told her the gullible male   
was wavering.   
  
Prue thought of the last few hours and got excited. A   
lifetime of such sex!   
  
"OK, ready or not!" The new Prue cast her spell and the   
new Perry knew he would have to pretend to be the original one, but that   
wasn't so bad, he felt, as he saw Pheebs run in and he felt her sexy   
caresses.   
  
"I hope my bitchy sister didn't hurt you!" she whispered.   
"Marry me and I'll take good care of you. We were meant   
to be together. No man has ever rung my chimes like you, Perry!"   
  
This new life might not be so bad after all thought the   
former Prue. "OK. Phoebe, will you marry me? I'll buy you   
your own NEW Mercedes?"   
  
"Yes, yes!" Phoebe was delighted. Her two sisters had never hooked a man to   
the altar - this would make her second - or was it her third or forth?   
'Maybe this one will last!' she thought happily!   
  
Piper came in and congratulated the happy couple. They   
went back to the Halliwell Mansion and toasted the   
couple with Champagne. Later Piper watched Perry St.   
Clair's ass as he was dragged upstairs by her sister and sighed.   
  
"He's really cute! Phoebe is so lucky."   
  
The new Prue smiled and thought "If you think that is lucky, come with me   
when I go to Vegas!" She walked over and looked at herself in the mirror with immense   
satisfaction. "I am dropped dead gorgeous. I can have sex any time I want to - men will   
beg ME! No more getting shot down by women! Also I have the greatest kick   
ass super power. What a lucky girl I am!"   
  
"I am sure glad you and Perry are back in your own bodies! Things could   
have gotten really mixed up. But all's well that ends well."   
  
"Absolutely!" said her sister with a big smile.   
  
  
-------------------   
Epilog.   
  
Of course neither Pheebs nor Piper ever guessed their bossy sister used to   
be Perry, and Phoebe's manly husband used to be Prue. The new Prue   
was even Maid of Honor at the wedding. She had the most darling gown,  
she thought,very pleased. Life was great! She was so sexy even the   
Archdemon had come back horns in hand begging for her   
favors and   
forgiveness!   
  
The new Perry convinced his obedient, sexy young wife to   
use her precog powers for them and soon grew incredibly   
rich on the stock market. Phoebe would do anything for her   
husband Perry!   
What a hunk! He was all man!   
  
The new Prue made millions and millions at Las Vegas and   
Atlantic City before being banned from the casinos. Some   
hit men tried to shoot her but ended up mysterious dying of   
self-inflected   
gun shot wounds - almost like the   
bullets were shot backwards! The casino's decided to   
write her off as a loss and leave her alone!   
  
The new Prue sighed. It was such a rush to be so   
beautiful and young! Poor Piper was so envious of all   
the money she spent on clothes, and the boyfriends she   
had.   
  
Piper was thinking. Being a man for awhile had really   
helped Prue - Now her sister really knew what made men   
tick! And Prue used to be so clueless with guys!   
  
The demons fell like ten pins - battling witches was bad   
enough, but when one of them used to be an investment   
banker - well the spawn of hell didn't have a chance.   
  
'Prue' never dreamed life could hold such excitement - it   
beat hostile   
takeovers every which way! She and her   
brother in law Perry became fast friends and understood   
each other very well.   
  
They all lived happily ever after, except they   
never did cure Piper's postnasal drip.   
Not even magic can fix everything!   
  
The End   
  
  
  



End file.
